This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 from an application entitled AN APPARATUS AND A METHOD FOR DISPLAYING CALLING NUMBER AND FOR DIALING USING CALLING NUMBER BE PROVIDED IN ISDN earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on the 20th day of Dec. 1997, and there duly assigned Serial No. 97-71380, a copy of which is annexed hereto.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for dialing and outputting a telephone number of a transmission-side facsimile device, and more particularly to a device for dialing and outputting a telephone number of a transmission-side facsimile device through an integrated services digital network.
2. Related Art
Facsimile machines enable people to transmit pages of information to one another rapidly. A user can transmit information from an original document at a first location to a second location through a standard telephone line, with the use of facsimile technology. To accomplish this, the user utilizes a touch pad on a first facsimile system at the first location to dial up a second facsimile system at the second location. This operation is similar to dialing a telephone number on a telephone set.
The user then slides the original document into the first facsimile system""s scanner, and the document curls around a drum in front of a photodetector. The first facsimile system scans the image on the surface of the document as a series of lines, takes the lines one at a time, and then appends all of the lines scanned from the document to form a continuous stream of information. The first facsimile system converts this stream of information into a series of modulated tones for transmission over the telephone line. After making a connection with the second facsimile system at the second location, the first facsimile system transmits the series of modulated tones to the second facsimile system. Then the second facsimile system converts the series of modulated tones into dots representing the original image from the original document. A printer within the second facsimile system forms an image onto a sheet of paper at the second location, thereby completing the transmission of information from the original document at the first location to the second location.
The standard telephone line mentioned above is used to convey facsimile data in an analog form. Conversely, the integrated services digital network (ISDN) described below can be used to convey facsimile data in a digital form. The integrated services digital network is an internationally supported standard that might eventually replace standard analog telephone connections.
An integrated services digital network (ISDN) is one network that is capable of conveying voice and multimedia data. Furthermore, the integrated services digital network converts the voice, characters, and image data, which are transferred through a public switched telephone network, a public switched data network, a network for telex, and a private network for facsimile data, into digital data and transfers them through a single network.
The public switched telephone network in an analog way supplies one channel for the voice while the integrated services digital network in a digital way supplies two channels so that users can communicate with each other by a telephone with transferring facsimile data. That is, even if the users do not utilize the private network to use various communication service, the users can communicate with each other and transfer the image data through the integrated services digital network.
Furthermore, since the digital signal is used in the integrated services digital network, there is an advantage in that there is no noise in the integrated services digital network. In addition, less data is lost in the integrated services digital network than in other networks. Also, data can be transferred at high rates of speed in the integrated services digital network.
A facsimile system can be incorporated into a multifunctional machine which includes a scanner, a facsimile machine, a printer, and a copier. The multifunctional machine can be connected to a computer system.
Computer systems that are driven to present combinations of moving and still pictures, sound, music, and words, are pervasive in the industrialized world. Concurrent with the development of computer systems, peripheral equipment including image formation equipment such as printers, have been incrementally modified to provide various functions. A multifunctional machine, employing an ink-jet mechanism and serving as a facsimile and scanner, can be coupled to an external personal computer that performs a user-selected program and generates print data.
Computer systems are information handling systems that are utilized by many individuals and businesses today. A computer system can be defined as a microcomputer that includes a central processing unit (CPU), a volatile memory, a non-volatile memory such as read only memory (ROM), a display monitor, a keyboard, a mouse or other input device such as a trackball, a floppy diskette drive, a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM) drive, a modem, a hard disk storage device, and a printer. A computer system""s main board, which is a printed circuit board known as a motherboard, is used to electrically connect these components together.
Hereinafter, a multifunctional apparatus having a facsimile transferring function will be described. Generally, the multifunctional apparatus is referred to as a terminal in which a facsimile device, a scanner, a printer, and a copier are incorporated, in other words, a peripheral having multiple functions, which has a function for interfacing with a computer.
When the multifunctional apparatus is connected to the integrated services digital network to be used for communicating with another facsimile device or another multifunctional apparatus, there is an inconvenience in that the user must dial a telephone number of a reception-side facsimile device to transfer data.
Moreover, there is another disadvantage in that the user always must remember or record a telephone number or a facsimile number of the reception-side user in order to transfer facsimile data using the multifunctional apparatus and to communicate with another user by a telephone.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above described problems of the related art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for dialing and printing a telephone number of a transmission-side facsimile device, which is provided through an integrated service digital network, to a multifunctional apparatus, in which the user need not dial the telephone number of the reception-side facsimile device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for dialing and printing a telephone number of a transmission-side facsimile device, in which the user can facilitate to manage information for another users.
To accomplish the above objects of the present invention, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for dialing and printing a telephone number of a transmission-side facsimile device provided through an integrated service digital network, comprising: a memory for storing the telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device in a desired type of data, the telephone number being provided through the integrated service digital network; a display panel for displaying the telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device stored in the memory; means for selecting the telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device displayed on the display panel; a printer for printing the telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device stored in the memory; a controller for generating a dialing signal for dialing the telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device displayed on the display panel according to an input signal of the selecting means and a control signal for outputting the telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device stored in the memory to the printer.
The selecting means preferably comprises: a mode selector for selecting a mode of using the telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device stored in the memory; a telephone number selector for selecting the telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device displayed on the display panel after selecting the mode of using the telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device; a dialing section for dialing the telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device selected by the telephone number selector; and a cancel section for canceling the dialing of the telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for dialing and printing a telephone number of a transmission-side facsimile device provided through an integrated service digital network, comprising the steps of; determining whether a communication line is set to be connected to the integrated service digital network, or not; storing the telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device provided through the integrated service digital network in a desired type of data, when the communication line is set to be connected to the integrated service digital network; displaying the telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device which is stored; selecting and dialing the desired telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device; and printing the stored telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device. Preferably, the telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device is stored in a type of American standard code for information interchange (ASCII).
The method for dialing and printing the telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device through the integrated service digital network further comprises a step of canceling the dialing of the telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device, wherein the step for canceling the dialing of the telephone number of the transmission-side facsimile device is performed when a signal for canceling the dialing of the telephone number is inputted.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides an apparatus, comprising: a memory storing a first telephone number corresponding to a first remote facsimile device, the first telephone number being transmitted from the first remote facsimile device to said memory through an integrated services digital network, and said memory storing a plurality of additional telephone numbers corresponding to a respective plurality of additional remote facsimile devices; a video display conveying varying visual information to a user, said visual information including the first telephone number corresponding to the first remote facsimile device stored in said memory; a selector unit selecting the first telephone number displayed on said video display and outputting a selection signal corresponding to the first telephone number; an image formation unit recording the first telephone number onto a recordable medium; and a control unit outputting a dialing signal for dialing the first telephone number when said selection signal corresponding to the first telephone number is received, and said control unit selectively outputting a control signal to said image formation unit for recording the first telephone number on the recordable medium.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a method, comprising: determining when a communication line is set to be connected to an integrated services digital network; storing a first telephone number corresponding to a first remote facsimile device when said communication line is set to be connected to the integrated services digital network, the first telephone number being transmitted from the first remote facsimile device through the integrated services digital network; displaying the first telephone number at a video display conveying varying visual information to a user, said visual information including the first telephone number; selecting and dialing the first telephone number; and printing the first telephone number.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides an apparatus, comprising: a memory storing a first telephone number corresponding to a first remote facsimile device, the first telephone number being transmitted from the first remote facsimile device to said memory through an integrated services digital network, and said memory storing a plurality of additional telephone numbers corresponding to a respective plurality of additional remote facsimile devices; a video display conveying varying visual information to a user, said visual information including the first telephone number corresponding to the first remote facsimile device stored in said memory, and said visual information including said plurality of additional telephone numbers; a selector unit selecting the first telephone number displayed on said video display and outputting a selection signal corresponding to the first telephone number, said selector unit selecting the first telephone number from among said first telephone number and said plurality of additional telephone numbers; and a control unit outputting a dialing signal for dialing the first telephone number when said selection signal corresponding to the first telephone number is received.
The present invention is more specifically described in the following paragraphs by reference to the drawings attached only by way of example. Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.